


As You Sleep

by magicandarchery



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Alec falls asleep with his head in Magnus' lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Sleep

Alec is exhausted as he closes the door, locking it behind him. He eases his quiver from his shoulder and leaves it with his bow in the entryway before hanging his jacket on the coat rack and kicking out of his boots.

Magnus, he sees as he turns the corner, is settled on the couch, an almost empty glass of wine in hand. He’s reading something, but Alec can’t tell what. He hears soft voices fill the room and assumes that Magnus has the television on for background noise. Alec crosses the room and reaches his hand out to rest on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Hey.” His voice is soft as he speaks.

Magnus isn’t startled as he looks up, knowing that nobody is going to break through his wards at this time of night except Alec, and smiles softly. “There you are. I was wondering when you’d be home.”

Alec leans down to kiss him gently. “I’m sorry I missed dinner,” he says quietly as he moves to join Magnus on the couch, seeing now that Magnus has been working on decoding a new text. Briefly glancing at it, Alec registers that it isn’t in a language that he knows.

“It happens.” Magnus snaps his fingers and magics the text back into his office as Alec lays back, his head settling in Magnus’ lap, legs bent and folded under him. “Besides, I have it on good authority from a highly reliable source that if it could go wrong at the restaurant tonight, it did.”

Magnus brings his hand down to rake slowly and easily through Alec’s hair.

Alec is tempted to offer more explanation for missing their date, feels the need to give Magnus more details on the urgent mission they were called to, but the feeling melts away at Magnus’ touch and instead he takes a deep breath in, releasing it just as slowly, and shuts his eyes for just a moment.

When he opens his eyes again, Alec turns his head toward the TV. “What movie is this?”

“ _Ocean’s Eleven_ ,” Magnus answers, “I’ve seen it so many times that I can focus on other things without missing anything.”

Alec nods against Magnus’ leg. He remembers the one and only time he’s seen the movie, when he and Jace had glamoured themselves and snuck into the movie theater to see it. It had earned them both an embarrassingly long lecture from Maryse about leaving the Institute unsupervised.

“What were you decoding?” Alec asks tiredly, feeling his eyes grow heavy as he watches the movie.

Magnus shakes his head. “Just relax, Alexander.”

Alec is too exhausted to protest and Magnus’ fingers carding through his hair isn’t helping his resolve to keep himself awake. He brings his hand up to curl around Magnus’ knee as sleep pulls him under.

Magnus takes in the steady and deep rise and fall of Alec’s chest as he breathes and the way his long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. He knows he could easily go back to working on his text while Alec sleeps but he does it so often that now he just wants to study Alec, memorize the curves of his cheeks and the fullness of his lips. He lets himself get lost in the way Alec nuzzles his cheek against his thigh and wonders what Alec is dreaming as the corners of his mouth curve up into a teeny tiny smile. Magnus has magic he can use for this, to see into Alec’s dreams, but he waits because he knows Alec will tell him when he wakes.

Magnus feels a prickling numbness run down his leg as the ending credits of the movie start rolling across the screen, and he closes his eyes and presses his lips together to try and will it away through a series of his own deep breaths. He does his best to keep himself as still as possible, afraid that even the slightest movement will cause Alec to jolt awake.

He sucks in a breath and holds it as Alec shifts slightly more onto his side but never wakes up and when Alec is settled again, lets the breath out slowly. Magnus returns his gaze to the television as the opening credits for _Pride and Prejudice_ start and his fingers return to Alec’s hair again, the move instinctive.

With his wine now gone, Magnus waves his hand and the glass vanishes in the same instant the lights go off, leaving just the glow of the television illuminating the room. He leans his head against the back of the couch, finally letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [shad0w-writer](shad0w-writer.tumblr.com).


End file.
